Phantoms (Wizard)
Phantoms are antagonists that appear in the 2012-2013 Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Wizard. Each Phantom has a form based on a monster from various Western mythologies. They also use artificially created familiars called Ghouls to serve them. Background While Phantoms are born from the despair of humans with the potential to use magic called Gates, there are also means to create them artificially. Some humans even developed Archtypes, belts that contain Phantoms who enter a symbiotic relationship with the wearer who becomes a magician. After the death of his daughter Koyomi Fueki, Sou Fueki researched the Philosopher's Stone and created the Phantom Carbunkle. Then absorbing Carbunkle to become the White Wizard, Fueki used his gain magic to abduct 25 Gates on the day of the solar eclipse to carry out the Sabbath ritual to create a philosopher's stone to resurrect Koyomi. Originally, the ritual was to drain the Gates of their mana but the Sabbath goes wrong with most of the Gates destroyed by the Phantoms born in the chaos and only Koyomi's physical body restored. However, seeing one of the Gates able to contain his inner Phantom, Fueki entrusts Koyomi's to Haruto's care as he formulates a new method to perform the Sabbath. Until then, creating the identity of Wiseman, Fueki employs the Phantoms with orders to find more Gates and place them in despair so that more of their kind can be created. But having given Haruto the means to become Kamen Rider Wizard, Fueki is later revealed to be using the Phantoms to find three more magicians with supressed Phantoms so he can carry out the Sabbath. Process When a Gate falls into deep despair, the mana insider them manifests into a monstrous inner Phantom which proceeds to destroy the Gate's Underworld before bursting out of the shattered host with a more humanoid appearance with the ability to assume its original self's form. In most cases, Phantoms are have completely opposite personalities compared to their Gate and may represent their original selves' darker aspects. Only Sora Takigawa's mind and personality remained intact after becoming Gremlin. Members Leader *Wiseman/Carbuncle (Manmade/Artifical Phantom) Chief/Greater Phantoms *Medusa *Phoenix *Gremlin *Drake *Ogre Archetype Phantoms *Beast Chimera (Originally sealed in the Beast Driver and forming a pact with Kousuke Nito.) *Carbunkle (Artificially created and absorbed by Fueki) Minor/Lesser Phantoms *Minotauros *Hellhound *Caitsìth *Gnome *Gargoyle *Valkyrie *Lizardman *Manticore *Hydra *Beelzebub *Weretiger *Spriggan *Legion *Bogy *Argus *Raum *Bahamut *Sylphi *Sphinx *Siren *Arachne *Khepri Inner Phantoms *Dragon (kept within Haruto Soma in the form of WizarDragon) *Jabberwock (destroyed by Wizard and WizarDragon) *Cyclops (destroyed by Wizard and WizarDragon) *Jörmungandr (destroyed by Wizard and WizarDragon) *Hekatonkheir (destroyed by Wizard and WizarDragon) *Bandersnatch (destroyed by Beast and Beast Chimera) *Mayu Inamori's unnamed Inner Phantom (kept within her) *Kazuyoshi Nemoto's unnamed Inner Phantom (presumably destroyed offscreen by Beast Chimera and WizarDragon) *Yuzuru Iijima's unnamed Inner Phantom (kept within him) *Gigantes (destroyed by Wizard All Dragon) *Masahiro Yamamoto's unnamed Inner Phantom (kept within him) *Ouroboros (Destroyed by Wizard, WizarDragon, Beast, and Beast Chimera) Trivia *The Phantoms are the first Neo-Heisei era monster race not to originate from the collectibles of their respective series, the Wizard Rings in their case, as the Dopants of Kamen Rider W are humans who transform using Gaia Memories, the Greeed/Yummies from Kamen Rider OOO were created from the Core Medals/Cell Medals, and the Zodiarts of Kamen Rider Fourze like the Dopants are humans who transform using Zodiarts Switches. *Phantoms are similar to the Orphnochs of Kamen Rider 555, because in order to make more of their kind, they must kill a human first. Also, when they are about to transform into their monster form, a silhouette of their monster form's face will appear over their human face. **Orphnochs that are created by other Orphnochs (known as "Sired Orphnochs") are more mentally unstable and feral-minded, however, not to mention attempts to make Sired Orphnochs more often then not kill the infected human. Those who had died in an accident create stronger, more desirable Orphnochs known as "Natural Orphnochs". *Phantoms are also similar to the Worms of Kamen Rider Kabuto, who kill humans and take over their identities. **Worms, though, take over their target's identities by first mimicking their target's image, then kill the original. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Organizations Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Evil Creation Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Vandals Category:Neutral Evil